Famous
by Cardboard Cuts
Summary: One refuses to eat anything, One makes each woman he meets sigh, One loves a girl who can't hear him sing, One paints all the stars in the sky, One dances so she can say something, One cannot seem to say goodbye. Not a poem. SUMMARY INSIDE Cannon Pairings


Summary: Edward is quickly becomming the next Hollywood Heartthrob. Millions of women-and men-all over the world are in love with him but only one person is in love with the _real_ him; Bella.

Bella rejects Edward's invitation to move with him to New York City because she is afraid he will forget about her with all the exciting hustle and bustle of the Big Apple, and realizes her mistake too late. She moves to New York but is unable to get ahold of Edward and must find her own way in the city, knowing no one.

Emmett is a heroin-addicted painter, neck deep in debt, unable to sell many paintings. Can anyone save him?

Rosalie is an anorexic model struggling to make a name for herself on her own to show her wealthy parents that she does not need their resources to succeed.

Jasper, Rosalie's brother, has 60 days to make his band successful. If he is unable to do so he must take over his fathers company.

Alice is deaf and communicates through ballet. She travels to New York by herself, with only twenty dollars in her pockets and the clothes on her back, knowing she will become famous. But no one will hire a dancer who can't hear the music, so she decides to audition for a reality show; Well You Know You Can Dance.

Follow the six strangers as they fight six different addictions while trying to achieve their ultimate dream; fame. But at what cost? Edward & Bella, Emmett & Rosalie, Jasper & Alice

ͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽ

The characters are Stephenie Meyers. The circumstances I place those characters in are my own.

Thank you and Enjoy!

ͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽ

ͽ Emmett ͼ

My favourite brush soothed the canvas with a deep indigo. I had added increasing amounts of white as the sky progressed upwards and had successfully matched the sky outside my crammed little one bedroom studio apartment. One last stroke and I was finally done.

I looked at the rusty old clock on my wall. 1:21 am

My stomach gurgled and I tried to remember the last time I ate as I put a TV dinner in the microwave and pressed the one minute button. There was five seconds left on the timer when I realized I hadn't eaten in more than 24 hours.

I grabbed my needle and carefully injected the heroin into my bloodstream through the vein in my elbow, and then I ate my 'meal' in silence.

How else had I ever eaten my dinner? I couldn't afford to own a television, radio, computer, or any other electronic device and I lived alone.

The shaky walls around me hadn't heard much noise since the previous owner was murdered.

It was the reason I had been able to afford this place. As soon as he died in the living room, the rent cost plummeted.

Serves him right; he was a greedy little cocksucker.

ͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽ

ͽ Alice ͼ

I wasn't always deaf. I lost my hearing ability in a terrible accident when I was nine years old.

Because of the age I was when I lost the sense, I had a difficult time learning sign language. I could grasp how to sign most nouns and some verbs, but the grammar was very difficult.

My sign language tutor tried to explain that the grammar was similar to French and Spanish grammar in the way that nouns and verbs switched places, but I hadn't been taught that in school.

All I knew was I was a confused and frightened little girl going through a whole lot of changes with no way to communicate because both my vocal chords and my hands were incapable of saying what I wanted them to.

I refused to speak, though I was able to and knew how. I was so horribly uncomfortable with talking when I couldn't hear myself that I decided I would make myself forget how.

I am now twenty years old and of course after over ten years of practicing sign language I got the hang of it but I'd much rather communicate my way; through ballet.

ͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽ

ͽ Bella ͼ

I'm in love with my best friend. I'm not going to skirt around the issue. Fuck it; I love him. Does he love me? Fuck no.

I used to think that just being around him was enough. I am in love with him and I know he isn't in love with me, but he does love me and I'll take whatever I can get, but lately I'm not so sure.

Every time I see him my heart breaks a little bit more. It can't be healthy for me. And it is only a matter of time before I snap and tell him how I feel. I'd rather die than tell him of my one-sided feelings.

He is going to be famous one day, he says. It's almost all he ever talks about. And he's right. He is the greatest actor I have ever seen, and I am not just saying that because he is the subject of my wet dreams.

Naturally, I have been to every performance of every play he has ever been in and waited in the waiting room of every talent agency he has auditioned for.

It was only when the first movie he was in shattered box office records that I realized how truly insignificant I was. He packed up and moved to New York—he said California was too hot for him—and wanted me to be his roommate.

But the same little voice that told me I was insignificant when 'Twilight' made it big spoke to me then and I got scared.

I would rather him remember me as his best friend in the world then to slowly forget me week after week as soon as he started going to all the parties and meeting all the big names. It would break me. So I refused him.

It turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

ͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽ

The first chapter is shorter than the others will be. I am a slow updater, so I apologize in advance.

Approximately sixty circus performers have been shot from cannons. At last report, thirty-one of these have been killed.

R&R, X&X O&O, C&C


End file.
